L'envers du décor
by CASSIOPE176
Summary: Jack est un jeune assassin, travaillant au sein d'une équipe spéciale et sous les ordres du gouvernement américain. Sa famille ne se doute de rien jusqu'au jour où son père adoptif, patron d'une grande entreprise de jouet se retrouve la cible d'une organisation criminelle... AU moderne avec Jack comme assassin et les autres gardiens comme famille adoptive, présence d'OCs.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici un AU du film ''Les 5 légendes'', se passant dans le monde moderne. Il concerne le monde des assassins et tout le tralala mais je suppose que le petit résumé du début vous aura déjà mis sur la voie...**

**Pour ceux qui suivraient par hasard mon autre fic ''Mal barré'', sachez que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée mais ces derniers mois ne m'ont pas vraiment permis de me consacrer à l'écriture...Pour cela, je vous demande de bien m'excuser et rassurez-vous, je mettrais bientôt un nouveau chapitre en ligne!**

**Bon, assez de blabla. Voici l'histoire...**

* * *

-Sky, tu gères de ton coté ? me demande Iris, par l'intermédiaire de mon oreillette.

-Aucun problème.

J'empoigne le fourreau de mon sabre et m'élance dans le couloir où deux gardes, armés de simples fusils, surveillent une porte. C'est cette porte ma cible, enfin plutôt ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Un homme à abattre, pour le bien de la patrie… Yvan Kreuger, chef et guide de la secte Peacefull. Les services secrets ne s'occupent pas des sectes, leurs charabias religieux et fanatiques ne menaçant généralement pas les politiques et l'état, mais celle-ci est différente, plus active. Plus exécutrice. Elle soutient que les Etats-Unis sont manipulés par les politiques et leurs organisations, à savoir NSA, CIA, NCS, FBI,…et Yvan Kreuger convainc ses fidèles de tuer les chefs de ces organisations. Il les nomme ''les suppôts du diable moderne''. Il a déjà réussi à faire tuer plusieurs agents, de plusieurs groupes, mais n'a pas encore sur la conscience, si conscience il possède, la mort d'un directeur. Et donc, c'est là que j'entre en jeu, moi et mon groupe.

Le GAESS, à savoir ''Groupe d'Assassins d'Elites des Services Secrets''. Oui, c'est vrai que le nom est un peu simplet, mais bon, on sait très bien que tous les noms des organisations secrètes sont à chier, non ? Enfin, ce qui compte c'est ce que l'on fait. Nous tuons les menaces, les personnes représentant un certain danger pour la stabilité du monde. La plupart de nos victimes sont inconnues du grand public, elles meurent avant de faire les gros titres des journaux

Alors que j'approche de la fameuse porte, en prenant bien soin de ne pas me faire remarquer par les gardes, une voix retentit dans mon dos.

-Bon, Sky, c'est bon, tu l'as eu ?!

Je soupire.

C'est dur parfois de diriger cette équipe.

Les deux gardes tournent la tête, en tournant leur arme vers moi. Mais je ne leur donne pas le temps de tirer. Je dégaine Shadow et cours, décapitant le premier, tranchant la peau du torse du second. Je me retourne, la lame rouge de sang.

-Little, la prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'ouvrir ta bouche et de crier, tu veux ?

Je vois un homme, petit, des yeux vairons et des cheveux bruns s'approcher de moi. Il a de larges épaules et des jambes musclées, bien que petites. Un sac pend sur sa hanche droite et une ceinture pourvue de sacoches entoure sa taille. Il a un sourire étalé sur son visage halé.

-S'cuse, Sky.

Je ne réponds pas et me redirige vers ma destination initiale. Je pousse la porte et scanne la pièce de mes yeux. C'est un salon, dans lequel se trouve deux canapés en face d 'une télé. Sur un des canapés est assise ma cible. C'est un homme, plutôt grand, avec une barbe disparate sur son menton, des yeux bleu délavés et des cheveux blond tirant sur le gris. Vous voyez, les vieux alcooliques russes, un peu bucheron ? Hé ben, voilà, vous avez saisi l'image. Il tient un téléphone près de son oreille et parait surpris de me voir.

T'as même pas idée, mon coco.

-Yvan Kreuger je suppose ?

Il remplace bien vite son expression de surprise par un sourire …de carnivore. Je peux vous dire qu'il réfléchit déjà à plusieurs manières de me tuer. Je le sais parce que c'est tout à fait le regard que je vois sur le visage de mes compagnons d'armes, juste avant de prendre d'assaut n'importe quel bâtiment comprenant une cible. Il dépose son téléphone à côté de lui à savoir sur le divan, sans raccrocher et sans détourner le regard, toujours braqué sur moi.

-C'est bien cela, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Sky. Je suis ici pour vous tuer.

Là, les gens normaux auraient, au minimum, esquissé un geste de recul, affiché une mine un tant soit peu surprise mais non. Il se contente de ricaner et il me réponde d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée.

-Ah bon, donc je suppose que vous êtes envoyé par un suppôt ? Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ! Moi qui avais un rendez-vous !

Je vois son regard louché sur son téléphone.

Il se croit vraiment discret et intelligent pour ainsi essayer de gagner du temps ?

J'avance d'un pas vers lui et remarque de suite que, malgré son sourire et sa politesse, de la sueur coule sur son front. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Je continue d'avancer vers le divan, tout en enlevant du pouce, le sang sur la lame de mon sabre. Tout ça sans détourner les yeux de l'homme blond. Je sens sa peur, elle irradie de son corps, enveloppant la pièce. Je visionne déjà dans ma tête le déclin de l'éclat de ses yeux, la vie quittant doucement son corps. Je peux déjà ressentir le sentiment de pouvoir parcourant mes membres même si je sais que bien vite il laissera place à autre sentiment, la culpabilité.

Arrivé à peu près un mètre de lui, il se lève, un peu vite et crie, son visage orienté vers son téléphone, toujours sur le canapé.

-Les gars, maintenant !

Il tourne sa tête vers moi.

-Nous allons avoir de la visite.

C'est ce que tu crois, gros malin. Ne sous-estime jamais l'esprit de tactique d'un génie…

-Little, approche un peu.

Je vois les yeux de Kreuger se détacher des miens et se poser sur une forme que je devine derrière moi.

-Montre un peu à monsieur Kreuger le petit cadeau que nous lui avons apporté.

J'entends Little farfouiller dans son sac et me délecte de la surprise de Kreuger.

-Jimmy…

Je l'entends murmurer ce nom et je vois la compréhension se peindre sur ses traits. Il sait qu'il est coincé. Voyez-vous, ce Jimmy en question est, où était plutôt, le chef de sécurité du guide de Peacefull. Il se trouve qu'en arrivant, nous nous sommes d'abord occuper de ce réseau de sécurité et pour pouvoir prouver à ce gourou à deux balles qu'on ne tue pas des agents fédéraux sans redouter quelques représailles, la tête de ce malheureux Jimmy s'est malencontreusement retrouver dans le sac de Little. Etant toujours à mes arrières, je savais qu'il ne serait pas loin quand je serais sur le point de tuer Kreuger, près pour la petite farce. Après tout, on peut être assassin et avoir le sens de l'humour, non ?

Et puis, je trouve le retournement de situation assez cocasse. Ce ''guide spirituel'' plein de confiance et sur de sa victoire me regarde maintenant avec une terreur froide dans les yeux. Celle que les condamnés portent devant la chaise.

Sans une parole, je franchis la petite distance qui me sépare de l'homme, maintenant tremblant de peur, celle de la mort, tout en levant doucement mon bras. Celui relié à la main qui tient mon sabre. Il fixe la lame, ses yeux suivent ses mouvements. Malgré les soubresauts parcourant ses muscles, il crie, sa voix, bien que chevrotante, pleine de hargne.

-Je vous maudis, vous et tous ces gros benêts qui manipulez tous ces bons citoyens !

J'abas mon bras et stoppe mon arme au-dessus de son crâne.

-Un meurtrier qui maudit un meurtrier, si ce n'est pas ironique…

Sans plus rien ajouter, j'abaisse alors ma lame, transperçant de haut en bas, la tête de ma victime. Le corps de celle-ci s'écroule devant moi, emportent avec elle mon sabre. Toujours en silence, j'observe mon œuvre. Mon crime. Un de plus.

L'odeur, métallique, du sang sa couleur, ce rouge cramoisi le bruit que font les chairs tranchées et le craquement des os qui s'écrasent sur eux-mêmes tout cela ne me dérange plus. Du moins, sur le moment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, devant ce cadavre, qu'aussitôt de retour chez moi, loin de cet immeuble, il reviendra me hanter, comme à chaque fois que je tue, dans mes cauchemars. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de laisser mon esprit s'appesantir sur mon action que Little m'interpelle.

-Boss, il faudrait peut-être y aller. Plus vite on sera sortis, plus vite on sera rentrés chez nous.

Je peux déceler de la tristesse dans sa voix. Je soupire avant d'extraire la lame du corps, me retourne pour voir mon compagnon debout devant moi. Il ne sourit plus.

Il me connait trop bien. Il sait à quoi je pense…

J'essaye alors d'afficher un sourire.

-Ouais, mon pote. Allons récupérer Pearl, puis retrouver Iris au van.

Il me renvoit un sourire et prend la direction de la porte.

-Heu, Little, tu crois pas que tu pourrais poser Jimmy à terre ?

Il se retourne vers moi, puis son regard s'abaisse sur la main tenant encore la tête. Une mine de dégout s'affiche alors sur ses traits et, d'un geste rapide du poignet, il envoi ce qui reste de Jimmy dans un coin de la pièce. Il lève alors les yeux vers moi, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses prunelles.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Oh, tu oublierais sans doute ta tête.

Il pouffe, attrape mon poignet et, tout en m'emportant, sors de la pièce pour arriver dans le couloir.

-Vite !

* * *

**Alors voici le début de cette fic! Qu'en pensez-vous?**


End file.
